True Love?
by Rising Star76
Summary: 5 years after his break up with Annabeth Percy mysteriously disappears. The truth he left with Hestia to start a new life in Forks. Who will he meet? What will happen when secrets are revealed? Crossover between Percy Jackson Twilight.
1. Chapter 1

_**True Love?**_

**Summary**

5 years after his break up with Annabeth Percy mysteriously disappears. The truth he left with Hestia to start a new life in Forks. Who will he meet? What will happen when secrets are revealed?

Crossover between Percy Jackson + Twilight.

**Chapter 1**

**Percy**

I was running away from camp nobody wanted me here anymore. A huge backpack full of ambrosia, nectar, weapons and other needy things was slung across my back. I had nearly made it to camp borders were I'd be free when a voice called out,  
"And where do you think you're going?"  
Crap I'd been caught, I paused and thought for a second then replied, "I'm going for a walk?" It came out sounding like a question rather than a statement. And with all this stuff real smooth Percy real smooth I thought.  
"No you're not you're leaving camp!"  
I swung around to face the soon to be snitch instead I came face to face with Hestia!

"I um I'm..." I trailed off not being able to come up with a reasonable answer.

"I won't turn you in if I can come. I could pass of as your mother," Hestia firmly stated.  
I thought for a minute before responding,  
"I guess you could come, but as long as it's somewhere near the Canadian border. I really don't want to be found and the Olympians can't use their powers there, they would never expect us to go there."

Not that anyone would notice I mean I'm practically invisible these days and Hestia was still only a minor goddess, even after the wish I asked for TWICE. There was a long pause before Hestia replied with a positive answer. A roaring sound filled my ear for the slightest second as Hestia flashed us to Forks; I then screamed for my life as it then left me free-falling back to earth.

I know it's not the best or longest of starts but they had to end up in Forks somehow. I will try my best to make the story get better throughout the chapters but this is my first crossover. Any tips or NICE comments just leave it in a pm or review. Thanks Rising Star76


	2. Chapter 2

In reply to a question Percy's parents died so he's all alone.  
I don't own PJO or Twilight (sadly). Now with that cleared  
"Get on with the story!"  
"I was just about to say that Taylor! Now as I was saying-"  
"Just shut up and start the chapter!"  
"Ugh, Fine!"

**Chapter 2**

Percy

I free-fell back to earth screaming my heart out, landing in a crumpled heap I got the air knocked out of me. Feeling dazed I slowly looking around, I was in a clump of brambles in a dense green forest, just my luck! Hestia stood a few feet away from me it looked like she was trying to hold back a smirk and she was failing, Hestia had changed into a form of a beautiful 30- year old woman, she had long wavy black hair and blue/green eyes, her check-bones were also slightly raised so she could pass as my mother. I tried to make my way out of the brambles, but I couldn't without the sharp-edged like things pulling and tearing at my clothes while I kept getting pricked. Deciding my best offer was to vapour travel I pictured my body as mist and let myself drift over to Hestia.

1 week later

Hestia had bought us a large fancy house on the outskirts of Forks and we were settling in well, the house had six floors in total. Hestia and I shared two while we also got two for ourselves. At the side of the house we had a large garage that could fit ten cars; however, there was only seven at the moment. I honestly have no idea how Hestia got all of this money but she is a goddess so it shouldn't have been hard. What Hestia got me was amazing I have 4 cars a sleek blue Porsche 911 turbo, a blood red Ferrari, a pitch black Lamborghini and a black and red Bugatti Veyron Super Sport. My two floors were awesome as well; on the first floor I had a huge bedroom with a balcony that overlooked a large pond, a single room for my clothes, another room for my armour and a plain spare room with nothing in. My second floor was just plain amazing with its mega large swimming pool, training room, fitness room, weapon room and the lounge.

For each of mine and Hestia's private rooms we had a secret and different code that you had to type in to enter but not to go out. All things here were highly secured, even my brand new gold iphone 5 was secure so it wouldn't send off a flare to a monster calling out I'm here I'm here my demi-god stench was enough alone. The only down side to all of this as that I had to go to Forks high school, Hestia had got all of my books in ancient Greek so I could actually understand things. Not that I'd actually be listening, the only lessons I enjoy are weaponry and combat.

I was in the middle of practicing making the water in the air shield me when I felt a presence outside the door of my training room.

"Percy," Hestia called "Get to bed you've got school tomorrow."  
Groaning I lowered my hands and let the water once again become a gas, turning on my heel I walked out of the room and down the stairs onto my lower level. I went right and entered my door, not bothering to get changed and flopped onto my bed. Tomorrow was going to be dreadful!

I woke to the sound of bleeping, prising open my eyes I was blinded by the sunlight streaming through my windows and glass door. Groaning I turned over and buried my head beneath my pillow, just as I was about to fall back to sleep a whooshing sound filled my room and Hestia demanded,  
"Perseus Jackson don't you dare go back to sleep get up and get ready to go to school."

"No I don't want to," I mumbled into my pillow.  
Hestia though wasn't taking no for an answer as she dragged me out of bed and demanded that I got ready for school. I muttered complaints but followed her orders, as soon as she had disappeared I walked over to one of the many doors and opened it up to reveal my gigantic walk in wardrobe.

After looking through dozens of outfits I decided on a pair of ripped black jeans a navy blue shirt - that had a few tears and holes showing off some of my skin- and a black leather jacket, I gave myself a quick once over and decided that I looked okay. Grabbing riptide and shoving it in my pocket on my way downstairs I called a quick goodbye to Hestia and after slipping on my vans I trudged across gravel driveway towards the garage.

Yanking my Bugatti's keys off the hook I flicked a switch and the garage door rose open climbing in to my car I slotted the keys into the ignition. I took a quick look at the forest feeling a pair of eyes on me and then I slammed my foot down onto the accelerator and I was off speeding down the road towards Forks High School. I was undoubtedly breaking the speed limit but I didn't really care being told off by the police wasn't something I worried about, I had been in much worse situations. Soon a cluster of random buildings came into view, if there wasn't the sign that said Forks High School Home Of The Spartans in large bold letters I would have carried on driving as it looked nothing like a school and believe me I knew what I was talking about I had been kicked out of enough of them. Sighing I joined the long line of cars waiting to get a space, thanks to my ADHD I soon got bored and I started to play with the water in the air. It was dangerous I know but blame the ADHD I don't have much patience, thankfully it was soon my turn and I just pulled into a random space near the edge of the lot. I cut off the engine and stepped out into the green tinted air, I looked around a few people looked my way and caught my eye they then shrunk back as I just full on glared. All of the cars here looked ancient except from mine and a silver Volvo, a single drop of water hit my hand and I looked up to see it was getting ready to rain. This is my weather I thought, this day might not be half as bad as I thought. However, the universe liked to prove me wrong and they did just that.

Cliffie haha. What do you think will happen on Percy's first day of school then?


	3. Chapter 3

Who do you guys think Percy will end up with? What do you think will happen on Percy's first day at Forks High? Time to find out.

**Chapter 3**

**Percy P.O.V**

My schedule for the day wasn't too bad:

1st period Physics

2nd period Art

Break

3rd period Biology

Lunch

4th period Greek (each day)

5th period Gym (each day)

Gym was going to be pips and Greek would be easier than other lessons and no I wasn't cheating my mind was hard wired for ancient Greek.

I walked towards the Physics block, rain pelting the back of my head, student rushed around either side of me trying to not get soaked. I opened the door and walked into my lesson, shaking droplets of water out of my hair I went up to the teacher and introduced myself. She directed me to sit next to this girl with light brown hair and blue eyes, taking my seat I slipped off my leather jacket revealing more of my build. The girl next to me spoke for the first time,

"Hi I'm Jessica Stanley, and your?"

"Percy Jackson," I replied.

**Jessica P.O.V**

OMG I thought as this new kid walked into class, he spoke to the teacher and then made his way over to me. He sat down in the chair next to mine and slipped off his leather jacket revealing muscle and a sexy body. He was even more gorgeous than the Cullen's I thought and I might have a chance with him, that is if somebody doesn't get him first. I introduced myself quickly and he replied after a minute saying his name was Percy Jackson.

**Percy P.O.V**

It was soon lunch and I went and sat at a deserted table, going on my phone. I wasn't that hungry, I also wanted to be by myself; however, that didn't last long as a group of people came and sat with me. I looked up and recognized the girl from Physics,

"Jessica, right?" I queered

"Yep. Percy this is Mike, Eric, Angela and Bella she's also new. Well she's been here for about a month," they each gave me a smile and then carried on eating, and for the boys yelling at each other about which football team was better. Personally I thought Man U (I sport Manchester United in real life) was the best but that was me. I got up at 5 to 1 and went to Greek.

To be fare I thought Greek would be harder than it actually was but the universe does like to prove me wrong. I was at the moment getting changed for gym, it didn't take me long and I was soon in the sports hall doing some warm ups while everyone else chatted. A plump man with a brown beard and a tracksuit walked in and everyone hushed and turned to him, I guessed this was the coach then.

He ordered us to do 15 laps around the gym and then grab a basketball and try to shoot it into the net. I set off around the gym at full speed lapping the class about 8 times, was this really what they called fit kids. I grabbed a basketball and continuously shot it through the hoop, soon I was joined by some more people then more and more until the whole class was attempting to shoot.

The coach called for attention and asked us to get into teams of six, I ended up going with a bunch of really pale people. I took a close look at them all, and was surprised to find I recognized the pixie like one, I gave her another look and found it was Alice the girl who left camp 7 years ago when Annabeth and I were still together. I pulled her to the side and she gave me a quizzical look at first and then it changed into shock as she realized who I was. Her topaz eyes stared into mine... wait topaz? Her mouth opened up but no sound came out, she then gave me a look and walked away leaving me standing there.

Alice P.O.V

I couldn't believe it! Why in the name of Hades was Percy here?! I tried to focus on the game but my eyes kept slipping back to him, I didn't like to admit it but I liked Percy and I guessed those feelings hadn't died down. I focused on something other than my feelings; I had to keep them a secret from Edward and Jazz especially. This was going to be complicated; I decided to face Percy after school. That calmed me down a bit and I managed to focus on the game, in the end we won. I scored once, Rosalie scored once, Jazz scored three times, Edward scored three times, Emmett scored 5 times and Percy scored like fifteen!

I dashed into the changing rooms, hurrying to get changed; I had to catch Percy before he left! Soon I was changed and I ran out of the building, I saw Percy walking towards his car.

'Okay Alice calm down' I thought. This was going to be weird.

"Percy, wait up!" I shouted, pairs of eyes turned to me as I ran (at human speed) to the boy.

I caught up to him and I yanked him around to face me, an annoyed expression covered his face.

"Percy, listen to me!" I pleaded as he made to walk away, I didn't understand what I had done.

"Why Alice? Why? Give me one good reason," he demanded, hurt tinting the edges of his voice,

"I-I-"

"Precisely, you don't have one." He made to walk away again but I grabbed his shirt. I crowd had gathered and I saw my family in the corner of my eye, but I didn't care.

"Percy, please tell me what I've done that made you mad at me," I begged if I was human I would have been crying.

"You really don't know do you? Alice you disappeared no traces, nothing to help us find you. You just disappeared into thin air. I-I thought you were dead," he whispered choking on the last word.

I felt my hold slacken and Percy pushed through the crowd, I just stared after him my frozen heart shattered into a million pieces. People started to leave and it was soon just me and my family. I felt a firm hand on my shoulder and Jasper appeared in front of me, I couldn't face them not after that. I tore myself free and ran away from my family silent sobs escaped me. I was just a faint streak of white now running from my feelings running from my family.

**Poor Alice. Poor Percy. So we now know Alice has a crush on Percy and she's too ashamed to face her family. What will happen in the next chapter? **


	4. Chapter 4

This story was on hiatus but I have had a lot of people asking for this chapter. I can't promise regular update's for any of my stories really. I write and update when I feel like it. So sorry if this chapter is crap.

**True Love?**

**Chapter 4**

_I felt my hold slacken and Percy pushed through the crowd, I just stared after him my frozen heart shattered into a million pieces. People started to leave and it was soon just me and my family. I felt a firm hand on my shoulder and Jasper appeared in front of me, I couldn't face them not after that. I tore myself free and ran away from my family silent sobs escaped me. I was just a faint streak of white now running from my feelings running from my family._

Alice P.O.V

I lay back against the springy moss staring quietly at the rising moon; smiling at the moon I bowed my head a little in a sign of respect to my Aunt Artemis, goddess of the moon, hunt, wilderness, animals, child birth and a maiden goddess. I was in my final year at Forks high I'm sure I will be able to cope with Percy's company for the rest of the year. But will I be able to hide my feelings though. Clutching my head I nearly screamed out in frustration all of these thoughts were driving me mad.

"Calm down Alice, calm down," I muttered to myself.

"Yes child calm down," said a soft voice like that of a melody.

Feeling no danger I only raised my head and sat frozen as I stared at the goddess of the hearth. Blinking I stood and bowed mumbling 'Lady Hestia' in the process.

However the kind hearted just waved it aside, "No need for formalities my dear we are family. And family treat each other as equals."

"Try telling the rest of the immortals that," I said softly.

"Yes our immortal part of the family is rather insufferable and that is why I left with young Perseus."

"What? You left because they were insufferable," I questioned baffled.

"No not just that," Hestia said shaking her head, her almost red hair bouncing around her before cascading down her back and over her shoulders "I left because I was forgotten about and was practically fading but I was saved by Perseus who had been through many hardships in his life."

"What even more than what I witnessed!" I cried out in horror.

"Yes my dear even more than that, each worse than the last. He ended up facing mother earth,"

"Gaia," I gasped.

"Yes, and he risked his own life to keep everyone safe. He won of course putting the Primordial back into a deep slumber but the fear he had struck in hearts as they saw how powerful he truly was lingered. Everyone soon became too scared to even talk to him and finally he snapped. He had been betrayed and so he left. That is just the basic story if and only if Perseus decides to include the rest of the details will you get to understand his torturous time. He tried to seek you out as well as you were the first person he ever trusted but he came to a dead end and his hope dwindled down to nearly nothing. I went to him as he was leaving camp and we have started to build a new life here."

Soon after Hestia had finished talking she embraced me in a quick hug before vanishing in a flash of flames. Leaving me to ponder over what I had just learnt. In a way I had failed Percy I had failed my soul mate. Placing my head on my bent knees I started to sob no tears came out but it felt like tears were cascading down my face in waterfalls.

Percy P.O.V

After I pushed through the crowd and moved towards my car I slipped inside. Still feeling pairs of eyes on me I backed out of the parking space I had previously occupied and then slammed my foot on the accelerator. The tires squealed as I shot forward once again I was probably breaking the speed limit and once again I didn't give a shit. Tearing down the roads I turned onto the highway just aimlessly driving around. It was true I had fallen in love with Alice I still do but she had vanished before I could tell her my feelings. I had been crushed just a shell of my once easy going persona it had finally been Annabeth to crack the wall that I had built up around myself. And then she just went and betrayed me. I had stricken fear into the hearts of those I loved by trying to protect them. Feeling my conflicted emotions I swerved around and thundered down a country lane. Satisfied that I was far enough away from the highway I halted the car and stepped out into the pouring rain. Plopping down into the grass I tried to sort through my emotions. I knew they could result in my powers going overboard. Just as Annabeth's face swam to the forefront of my mind I felt a tremor in the Earth. Taking a deep breath I tried to calm my now raging anger inside of me.

But it didn't help I felt the tremors in the Earth grow larger and my sea green eyes glow with an unnatural power pacing I started to pull out my hair, "This is not good," I started to mutter and then the rocks and pebbles started bouncing about the trees swayed from side to side in a frantic motion, "Fuck."

I tried and failed to calm my erratic heartbeat and slow my frantic breathing. And then something happened something that I never thought I could do. My eyes burst into green flames and green flames danced on the palms of my hands, the widening of my eyes was the only indication my body got before I freaked out. I summoned water and drenched my hands in it but the flames did not go they just turned a violent shade of cobalt blue. Just as I started to hyperventilate I felt cool hands be placed on my muscled shoulders and a pair of soft red eyes stared into my green flame ones.

"Calm down Percy, come on," Hestia said softly.

Her voice instantly slowed my heart and breathing and the flames soon dispersed and my eyes turned back to their normal sea green.

"What, what was that?" I questioned shakily.

"That is the power you get for being my adopted son."

**Ha-ha cliffe. I'm so mean aren't I making you wait for ages and then leave you on a cliff hanger. Did anyone expect Percy to be adopted by Hestia because I actually did not plan that I just wrote this chapter randomly. So basically I winged it so that will explain if this chapter is just a pile of shit ha-ha. I would like to get upto 54 or 55 reviews before my next update. Okay.**

**Star,**


	5. An: Poll

This is NOT an update I have posted a poll on my profile so I know which story to focus on I may have random updates while the poll is on but I won't focus entirely on a story until the poll is closed. I hope you will vote so I know which one to do.


End file.
